


【合集】白魔法师x怪盗渡鸦短打合集（限制级）

by baiye_hakuyou



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou
Summary: 欧罗拉的某些不可描述的神秘事件
Relationships: Raven/White Mage (MapleStory)
Kudos: 1





	【合集】白魔法师x怪盗渡鸦短打合集（限制级）

**Author's Note:**

> *还是千字左右的短文，和月球表面般没头没尾的坑（。）以后会不会填也不知道（……  
> *时间跨度极大，文风跳跃极大，请酌情观看

【贪婪】  
World:A  
“我做了个不太好的梦。”  
男人冲口而出。片刻之后他又抬眼瞄了一下对面安静的恋人，随即转开了视线。  
“……也不是什么重要的事。”  
因为这种事就把人从地下温泉里急吼吼地揪出来，似乎是不太能说得过去。尴尬地沉默了两秒钟，终于先按捺不住的人还是渡鸦。咕哝着说了抱歉了你还是去忙吧，习惯性地压压帽子就准备慌张走人。  
“Raven？”  
“…我没事。”  
才刚出口就被对方伸手按住了肩膀。恋人的身体上松松垮垮地披着白色的浴衣，湿淋淋的长发还在往下淌水。在他对着那双氤氲着雾气的蓝色眸子晃神的一瞬间，肩上的手就顺势搭到了脑后。  
他一时失语。不，在他的面前言语什么时候不曾无力。他眨眨眼，用力地看着他，仿佛要把他刻进眼球里的那样看着他。他能吸入对方肌肤上蒸发的水汽，他能闻到光明般纯粹干净的味道，他能触碰到体温尚存的发梢，可以打指缝绕一个弯捻起。不是，不是梦境里脱手的白发，不是血色的眸，不是越来越远最终下坠于黑暗之中的…？  
心跳突然就该死地疯狂起来了。像是为了扳回一城，他没有选择亲吻，而是伸手攀上了本就开到胸口的前襟。  
“光，来做吧。”  
顾不得是不是突兀。管不了会不会灼伤。  
无论用怎样的手段也好，想要再一次地确认这个事实——你是我的。  
莫名的情绪潮涌上来，细浪般打湿了胸口。他想起最后在深海溺亡的人，一定是不顾一切地向着光洒下的方向伸出双手，以殉道的姿势窒息而去。  
如是而已。

World:B  
他惊醒过来的时候就像刚从水里捞出来，大口大口地赶在被榨干之前吞咽新鲜空气。过了些许时候他才意识到这样会吵醒身边的人，随后低头看去。侧卧着的男人半张脸平静如水，他松了口气，紧接着就被袭来的剧烈头痛击垮了。  
指尖哆哆嗦嗦地伸到怀里掏药瓶，却摸了个空。这时他才意识到身上裹着的衬衫压根不是他的。他模糊地想起昨天晚上他大概射了两次，再之后的事情……就没有意识了。那么现在这模样毫无疑问是身边那个男人的杰作。  
他只能想到这些。一阵一阵发作的头痛挤出了一额头的冷汗。他告诉自己不要再想，他试图深呼吸，然后如他所料的一样根本没用。  
因此他又回忆起了刚才那个梦境。“他”——不，“他”不一定是他，他只是站在“他”的视角。可是仔细思考这点只会加剧头痛，他决定按下不表。“他”和谁在一起。  
一个令他感到无比熟悉的人。  
可是这份熟悉并没有给他带来一丝一毫的快意。“他”好像很紧张，他在担心着随时可能会失去什么，他的心情是如此焦躁——  
他想记起这个熟人的脸，却不得不因为猛然加剧的头痛放弃。到这个时候，他终于没打算再硬撑着睡下去。他伸出汗津津的手掌，抚上了身旁那人银白色的短发。  
“……呼……”  
他甚至说不清对这个人——人们称呼他白——到底是什么样的感情。可是他不想再体会一次那样的感觉了。  
身边最靠近的人，将会无可挽救地离他而去。  
指尖向下抚摸到白皙的脸庞，描摹着形状优美的曲线。然而正想进一步动作的时候，手腕却被一把擒住。  
“唔…！”  
半睁的蓝色眼睛凝视着他。很有默契地，谁都没有发问。白默不作声，只是把渡鸦的手稍稍往上抬了抬，随后舔了舔他的掌心。  
有那么一刻他差点忘了疼痛的感觉。  
他一边接吻一边可怜自己，呵…原来他也和“他”的那份执念无二。或许本来那份觉得什么东西即将被夺走的焦虑——就是他自己的。  
“……来做吗。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。只是做了个不太好的梦。”

【贪食】  
“等一下。”费力地扒开恋人的袍子之后渡鸦突然说。他眯着眼顺了顺对方的耳后的长发，凑过去朝着耳朵吐气。“这么难得的日子，今天教你个新花样，如何？”  
“如果是在屋顶上的话，我拒绝。”白魔法师依旧不动声色。尽管配上此刻半裸的身体，有种奇妙的失衡感。  
“不会啦…那、那次只是开个玩笑。”  
“研究室也不行。”  
“噗，光你干嘛总是在这种地方认真啊…”怪盗无奈地耸耸肩像是要表示认输。可眨眨眼睛抬头望见对方写满“可疑”的脸，他又不甘心地翘起一边的嘴角。“会让你满意的……呐？”  
不等对方再说上什么，他灵活地伸手连着底裤一同拉下。虎口虚握住对方半挺的欲望，他咽了口唾沫，随即直接把头埋了下去。  
“……唔嗯！”  
舌尖试探性地舔过前端的伞状物。尽管相当干净，男性体液的味道还是让他的眉头动了动。尽力表现得若无其事地抬起眼睛，不意外地发现那抹清泉般的眸子已经泛起了波澜。  
眼看着对方再次伸出舌尖碰触前端，反应过来的时候魔法师的右手已经按在了他的发顶。表示拒绝的动作却让他轻轻笑了几声，连带着肩膀都耸了耸。  
“呼呼…这样就不行了吗？”  
不，当然不——如此违背交配常规的行为，不应该有任何意义。  
他这么想着，手指却摩挲过男人乱糟糟翘起的短发，向下触碰那对饶有兴致地盯着自己的眼睛。眨眼之时，指间仿佛掠过羽毛般的触感。对方的喉结一动，竟似乎有些不习惯地歪了歪头，索性露出舌尖来舔了手心。  
“交给我。”  
他低着头，声音梗在喉咙里而有些许含糊。与之相对的却是毫不犹豫地把欲望吞进了口腔。  
“……！唔……嗯……”  
用尽全力张开嘴，前部一直被含到咽喉深处和黏膜相抵。男人的唇衔住同性的器官，小心地收敛牙齿，却还是因为不适感而溢出闷哼。即便如此也没有退缩，而是伸手扶住那比常人更加硕大的物件根部，想要放入更多。  
所见的画面极度违背常识，然而魔法师的头脑却保持着惊人的清醒。湿热的场所激起的快感，和之前尝过的又有微妙的不同。  
更不用说那之中还有一个相当灵敏的物体，卖力地活动着——仿佛是要舔食干净昂起的欲望。  
“呜、呜嗯……咕呜……”  
稍微调整了含着的角度，舌头悄然活动起来。卖力地来回舔弄前端，而后用力吮吸渗到舌面上的液体。很快，水声就开始在室内回响开来。  
雕着繁复图案的玻璃窗，只放进一丝月光，在此构拟出内外无异的温柔的黑暗。模模糊糊能看见男人俯首在两腿之间的情态，像是要吞下那根一般，近乎贪婪地品尝着。  
欲望在他的行为之下迅速兴奋起来。越发胀大的体积让他有些不好受地闭上眼睛，改为反复的吞吐。张开的嘴没法完全合上，渗出的体液和着唾液顺着嘴角湿答答地往下流。却还是用尽全力取悦对方。  
对了……就是如此。  
汹涌而来的快感啃啮着魔法师一贯以来的理智。然而另一方面，他又清楚地分析着逐渐失控的自己——为什么这个人竟会让人心悸如此。  
那原因就是这种行为本身。淡红的耳根，混沌的眼眸，不停地舔舐吸吮硬物的舌，一切全都无法遮掩，全都毫无保留地暴露着这个人对自己的欲望。  
不仅仅是情欲。  
他想要自己——渴望着，贪求着自己的全部。  
理解了这个狂妄想法的同时，魔法师低下头，手指从发间穿过直抚摸到后颈。恋人赤裸的背脊随着他的动作诚实地颤抖着，并在被抚摸之后弹了起来。  
男人终于从股间抬起头来，猝不及防地对上了眼神。愣了一秒，他才意识过来，刚才对方一直在看着自己。  
“我可不会认输的…”咽下嘴里的残液，怪盗嘟哝着抱怨，耳朵却不听话地更加泛红了几分。用手捧住此刻完全挺立起来的部分，他抿抿嘴唇，下定决心般地从根部的囊袋开始，沿着侧面一路舔到最前端。  
没有漏过对方的吸气声，他的唇贴在那根上，含混着笑问，这样如何？  
经过数次的探索他早已摸清了侧面的敏感带，于是现在毫不含糊地开始了最终战。柔软的舌头在侧面浮起的筋脉上来回游走，连同手指也一并用上，全方位地爱抚着欲望。他几乎已经忘了这是他第一次给男人用嘴做，起初还小心翼翼怕牙齿磕到怕被看出破绽，如今已经顾不上这些细枝末节。  
摁在肩膀上的手一阵一阵颤抖，有些粗重的气息让他相当有成就感。超越者大人啊，就算是伟大如他，也是第一次体会到这种剧烈的本能吗？  
还想继续。让这些深藏已久的部分，只属于自己。  
就算脸上粘满了浊液也不在乎，舌头卷过往外断断续续渗着前液的头部，他想把它再次含进口中。他知道他快射了——好像这还是第一次他能亲眼看到对方射精的样子。  
他不想错过，然而额头上突然传来的推力逼迫他中断了最后的进攻。恋恋不舍地他抬起头，眨眨眼睛恍惚看着那个白色的身影。  
“呼……不让我，做完吗？”  
“够了。”  
只有他才能听出来超越者的声音较往常更为低沉。那是某种开始的信号。  
“接下来，让我试试，好吗？”  
脑子里的血像警报被拉响一样轰隆作响。在回过神来之前就已经冲口而出。“别、别开玩笑了！”  
不，这不是个玩笑——他很清楚，超越者大人是真心这么打算的——而这就是最可怕的地方。  
撑起身体，男人故作笑意勾过魔法师的后颈，凑上前去接吻的同时不着痕迹地把腰挪了过来。  
“唔嗯…”他舔着男人的舌头，手指不停摩挲着对方垂落在肩上的长发，让白色的部分沾染上另一种白。“哈啊…光……不想要我吗？”  
被唤作光的魔法师沉默不语，眼底如同浸透黑暗的深海。可是最后他拥过那人的身体，因为他知道，另一个贪婪的入口已经咬住了欲望的前端，想将他彻底地吞下去——据为己有。  
*  
“Raven。”  
有人在轻轻地叫他的名字。  
会用这个名字来称呼自己的，用不着思考就能明白是谁。他眼帘都懒得抬，赤裸的胳臂从水里浮起来堪堪挽过那个人的后颈，他凑上去用亲吻代替回答。  
眼睛闭着吻偏了地方。有些粗糙却相当温暖的指节掰正了头颅，然后同样温度的吐息也靠近了过来。交换了半天呼吸，他发觉原本有半身高的水位在一寸寸下移。温热的水流在溜走。这个事实说明他正浸在浴缸里，和另一个男人一起，一丝不挂。  
所有酸痛的感觉一瞬间全都复苏了。啊，今天是稍微，有点玩过头了来着…一开始是为了转移那个家伙的注意力，到后来反而把自己也赔进去了……  
真不划算。男人嘟囔着，拽过几缕对方湿漉漉的长发在指头上绕几个圈，又倏地放开。浴缸的水早溜光了，无聊的游戏还没有停止的迹象。他以为对方会捻住自己的手腕，这样就可以趁机讨个吻然后回去床上睡觉。是真的睡着，他不着痕迹地挪挪充斥着不适感的腰，心想。  
可是他的算盘落空了。  
勉强睁开眼睛。拥有漂亮的白色长发的魔法师，抬手将一边打湿的额发理好了别在耳后。露出的侧脸看多少次都会令人目眩神迷，可是现在并不是注意那个的场合。  
长长的睫毛下幽蓝色的双眼，此刻正凝聚在某一点上。男人顺着视线往下看去，半晌干笑一声，喃喃地说我没事，嘛，不过下次要是能温柔点更好。  
明明做的时候怎么扭动磨蹭都不会有丝毫羞耻，如今只是单单被看着耳朵就开始发烫。什么毛病啊。他的脑袋里开始晕晕乎乎地跑起了火车。恰恰在这时，魔法师抬头望了他一眼。  
四目相接的一秒，幽暗难明的蓝色，仿佛深不见底一般。  
心脏咯噔一下。  
“光…！”  
他慌张地开口，还没想好说什么，对方就迅速地低头下去。几乎是同一时刻，欲望上传来了被含进某个湿热场所的触感。  
“等、等一下，这种时候……唔！”  
手掌按上额头之时魔法师似乎停顿了一拍，他抓着空隙想要说上什么，然而对方根本不是在等他，而是思考片刻之后兀自将欲望吞得更深。舌头刚一动男人的腰就扭动着后缩，但伸手掐住那半软的腰对他而言易如反掌。  
一下子陷入前所未有的状况中的怪盗惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。他咽下一口唾沫又眨眨眼睛，脑海里空白几秒之后蹦出的第一句话冲到了嘴边：“别，别用牙咬！”  
“唔嗯……”  
他听见对方的喉咙里含混地咕哝了一声，毕竟这种状况下也不可能给出口头回答，谨慎的动作也不知是听进去了还是那个人本性如此。刚开始对于会被咬到的担心占据了压倒性上风，等舌头开始试探性地舔过的时候，男人才突然意识到这个画面的冲击力。  
伏在自己双腿之间的是超越者大人，那个高高在上、不苟言笑的超越者大人。然而，所谓堂堂超越者的名讳，他根本不放在心上。那于他而言，是平淡而温柔，偶尔却也难以捉摸，如同一块散发光辉的蓝宝石般令人无法移开视线的他深爱的恋人。  
否则他无法解释，为什么明明是那么笨拙的动作，这时候的自己却会兴奋得难以自持。  
“唔……再、再往下一点……哈啊！”  
舌头舔到最下端的时候，男人从肩膀到脚趾都绷紧了起来，腰不知何时已经虚靠在浴缸壁上。不违逆自己的欲望是怪盗的基本原则。按在对方头顶的手逐渐变成轻轻的磨蹭，似乎是在催促。  
也是很久没有了，自己的欲望能被如此周到地爱抚。他模模糊糊地回想起来，自从开始用后面和男人做爱之后，几乎都是他主动给对方服务，直到最后被插得快射出来的时候才会匆忙握上几把。  
即使是这样的交欢也让他感到前所未有的满足——那就并非是官能上的理由了。  
男人喘着气，手指往下去找对方的脸。撩开几缕垂下的长发，指尖勾勒着对方那精致完美的脸庞。那面容之上浮现出的表情因为太过单纯而显得不真实。超越者大人仿佛是在对神秘物体进行研究一般，眼神里满溢着纯粹的好奇心，动作却是如此不堪入目。  
糟糕。  
糟糕了。光是被这么看着，就快……射……  
“放、放开……不行……”  
心里明知这一点，腰腿却不受控制地越发抽紧。就连对方的牙齿偶尔磕到表面的疼痛，都让神经末梢的快感像火花一样爆炸开来。欲望早就硬挺到胀痛，而那舌头的动作越发地熟练起来，正在模仿着自己的路线，舔吻着侧面的敏感带。  
对方用力一吮前端。尽管那动作相当笨拙——而正是笨拙的舔咬彻底激发了男人的情欲。  
“嗯…”  
“哈啊、啊！……”  
男人的腰瘫了下来。数秒钟脑海中像烟花爆炸的瞬间般空白，从身体深处被一下子抽干的错觉占据了神经。他张开嘴却不记得怎样去呼吸。像条被浪潮掀翻在岸上的搁浅的鱼，目光失焦地注视着那泓蓝得深邃的港湾。  
……所以才不想让他做的啊。  
他呆呆地看着对方的喉结上下一动，半晌才意识到男人把那液体悉数咽了下去。大概是思维已经混乱到极点，本来应该颇具冲击力的事实，却让他噗地笑了出来。“很难吃的吧。”  
“我想知道你是什么味道。”魔法师平淡地回答。那口气就像在说“我想知道上次的研究结果”，只是吐出这句话的嘴角边还挂着暧昧的银丝。  
“真是……败给你了。”  
那是一种介于哭丧和狂喜之间的错乱表情。男人抬手用胳膊挡住了脸，然后遭到拥抱攻势的袭击。  
所以才不想让他做。一开始就料到会是这种结果——内内外外、每个角落都不放过地被他吞吃干净，连心都变得不像是自己的。  
拆吃入腹，抉心互食。  
深陷在失控的关系之中的男人，撇了撇嘴，最终还是什么也没说，伸手去拽散落在对方背上的长发。  
无可挽回的堕落感伴随着致命的恐惧。可谁让他心甘情愿，做了丢盔弃甲的逃兵。

【怠惰】  
教学时间  
白的长发如温柔的雨般落到他的背上，渡鸦抬了抬腰，在被顶进去的时候闷哼了一声。  
尚不习惯跟男人交合的身体反射性地绷紧了。他深呼吸了几个回合，稍微挪动了肩膀，从颈部开始往下逐渐让自己的肌肉放松下来。在这个过程中白一直没有动静，也许是白一向待人温和，也许是，渡鸦想，白这家伙根本不懂怎么做。  
教会一个空有理论基础毫无实践经验的魔法师可不是一件容易的事情。  
渡鸦啧了啧，感觉白俯身到了他的背上，后颈上满满是亲吻的气息。他随着仰起头，感到体内的欲望又往里推入了几分，内壁有种近乎撕裂开来的错觉，但幸好这种痛觉于他也不算陌生。  
“嗯啊……光，还有多少？”  
“一半了。”  
白的声音和平时无异。  
“……你还真是麻烦。没事的，都进来吧。”  
“你会痛的。”  
“我说了不……”  
“太紧了。”白的唇从他的后颈蹭到耳廓，湿湿的语气直接灌进他耳朵眼里去，“动不了。”  
渡鸦身体霎时软了半边，膝盖一抖差点没撑稳。说好这家伙是个魔法师的呢？怎么偏偏在某些细节上特别无师自通。渡鸦咬咬牙，故作轻松地回答：“你这么吊着只会更难受，还不如一口气来，一会儿就好了。”  
要是白还跟他磨叽，那他就干脆推了白自己坐上去，渡鸦心里盘算道，反正这样的事他也不是没干过。然而白听了，一只手撑在他身侧，一只手伸过来捂住他的嘴，中指几乎卡进他唇缝里。  
“嗯？干……唔……啊啊！”  
他甚至感觉到白的小腹撞到了他后面——那一刻他的眼前都是白花花的，呻吟声从白的手指里漏出来。白的指节顺势插入他口中，渡鸦借他的手喘着气，身体绷成一张拉到极限的弓，连脚趾尖都缩紧了。  
尽管之前不是没有做过润滑，狭窄的甬道还是被突然整根贯穿的性物逼得抽搐，疼痛中混着麻痹的感觉让渡鸦一时把语言都丢到了九霄云外，过好一会他才有些口齿不清地抱怨着：“靠……你这人，太过分了。”  
“对不住。”  
白在床上还是依然十分听话，渡鸦刚说完他就往回抽，差点把渡鸦弄得再昏头一次。渡鸦终于承认他确实不太看得清白到底是何等人物。  
“那个……别着急。”他索性抛开其他那些杂七杂八的念头，以不变应万变，反正他现在脑子里也没多大空隙去想别的，“先摸我前面，不，不是那里，我是说那根……”  
在给那个器官找个合适的描述的时候他卡了一秒。倒不是因为羞耻，他平时根本都口无遮拦，但他还真不敢肯定白是不是听得懂这些市井上的污言秽语。但是不用这个，难道要他用生物学名词吗？这种场合也太违和了点吧。  
好在白的智商回归得还算迅速，没等他想完，温暖粗糙的手指就包住了他欲望的前端。渡鸦享受着白并不算熟练的抚弄，指尖在床单上划出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。坦白地讲，白做得远不如他自己来得舒服，但是渡鸦就是任由自己咸鱼一般地趴在床上，偶尔给白发出应该往哪摸的指示。  
看起来可真是把懒癌深入到了骨髓里。  
“光，不要只顾着下面，过来吻我……嗯……”  
白的长发丝绸般覆在他身上，黑发和白发混合在一块，唇舌也随之相交在一处。白的吻也不能算是娴熟，通常都是由渡鸦首先进攻过去，白再反攻过来，但今天渡鸦有意地让了他一把，宽容地纵容白的舌头过来有些粗暴地舔他。  
不知怎地他突然那觉得自己有点像个跟小孩子玩赛跑的大人。这个念头令他忍不住扯了扯嘴角。  
“笑什么，哪里痒吗？”  
白的手指有一下没一下地梳着他的头发。  
“不……没事，继续吧。”实在不好意思说他刚刚把谁当作“小孩子”，渡鸦凑上去亲了亲白的耳朵掩饰过去，“你试着动动看。”  
然而他心里确实很有几分欢欣鼓舞，和不能对外人言说的膨胀的虚荣心——那个有名的大魔法师在床上居然这么乖巧听话，本大爷渡鸦还真是干出了一件不得了的大事。  
那么姑且这次，就让这位大人好好学习一下他所不了解的新世界吧，渡鸦成功给自己找了个完美的借口。  
然后了不起的大爷渡鸦就被体内的欲望狠狠地折腾了一下。  
经过了抚慰才好不容易熬过适应期的穴道猛地缩紧，渡鸦仰起头，像是要绞断喉咙里的呻吟。但即使到了这一步他也没要白拔出去。大爷渡鸦狠狠地在白撑在一旁的小臂上挠了几把，忿忿道：“你就不能温柔点？……抬高我的腰，先，先让我习惯一下。”  
哪有一上来就直接顶敏感点的……那酥麻里混杂着酸胀和痛楚的感觉简直快要命了。白的手掐住他腰侧，渡鸦配合地抬起来，一点点让他再次进到最深处。  
多余的润滑液从交合的缝隙里淅淅沥沥地渗出来，染脏了纯白的床单。在他的要求下，白的动作果然不快，却保持着精准的节奏感。热流在直接相互摩擦的身体间流窜，渡鸦裸露的后背慢慢浮出一层汗滴，完全不排斥涌上来的发烧感——不如说已经放纵自己沉迷于此了。  
可惜他看不到白是不是同样的反应，只能通过白低低的喘息和体内愈发坚硬的器官去推想。渡鸦的手在床单上去找白的手，在他小拇指刚刚蹭到白的指节的时候，白的手就啪地覆住了他的手背，紧紧扣在指缝之中。  
白的指尖凉着，手心却是温热的，几乎渗出了汗。渡鸦的手短暂地一抖，随即五指屈起，任由白握得更紧。  
但这样也还不够。  
“过来，白……”他有些艰难地出声，声音已经因为不可说的原因而变得干涩， “我说过……”  
白不需要他把那句话说完。一路的吻落在渡鸦的背脊。  
把接吻的主动权甩给白听起来是很有道理的。受限于后背位的姿势，渡鸦不能完全转过脸。他试图往后方斜侧着扭过头，却被一双温热的手按住下巴不容置喙地推了回去。  
“别勉强自己。”  
让渡鸦保持着微微侧头的姿势，白俯身亲吻他。这次是真的大半个身躯——从股沟到蝴蝶骨——都贴在渡鸦的背上。他们的头实在压得太低，所有吐息、湿气全都紧密搅合在一起，横冲直撞，被枕头和脸颊夹击得无处遁形，直到雪白的枕头被弄出一小块深色的水痕，白才依依不舍地放开他。  
“你比刚刚……更粗暴了，听进去我的话了么？”渡鸦的气都没喘匀，还坚持笑着说道，“但没关系，我喜欢。”  
客观地说，白是他见过最粗暴的性爱对象，但其粗暴多半得归功于渡鸦的纵容。如果他希望，他完全可以用更让自己舒服的方式解决欲望，而不是承担着时而疼痛时而失控的风险让对方来做这些。  
也许——也许是因为这不仅仅是“解决欲望”。他还贪心地想要白为他多做点什么，想要白主动地爱抚他的身体，想看到白如何以最原始的姿态，给他拥抱，将他吞咽。  
即使溅出他的血与沫，心与肝。  
他的胸口连着一起疼了起来，渡鸦胡思乱想着，那恐怕是由于那个地方，变得更加欲壑难填了吧。  
“可以了。”  
于是白静静地听着他说。  
“角度，往上一点，和之前一样。懂了吗？”  
白点头，表情认真得如同在实验室解剖生物，随后握紧了渡鸦的腰。  
他被割开了。  
那是一种非常奇异的感受。并不是指那生涩的承受所带来的痛楚，而是即使充分润滑了、即使习惯插入了，也没有办法抹去的侵入感。这种感觉曾经让渡鸦十分不安，因为他几乎快要丢了对自己的最基本的掌控感。  
而现在，他却主动把机会让给了白。  
渡鸦才明白过来，不安并不是因为害怕失去掌控，而是不敢信任白，不敢把自己完全交到他手里。  
白会怎么看待他呢？如果他选择赌了这一把，如果他在白的面前，抛弃理智坦然露出他的本性，说出自己可能要为之付出一生的承诺，比如——  
“我爱你。”  
也许是无师自通，也许是灵光一现，白在他的耳边如此说道，简直是狡猾到了极致。  
他突然无法思考了。  
白根本不用他再去教什么，激烈而精确的抽送顶撞得渡鸦的腿根抖个不停，性器几乎要蹭到床单，那里早已经被浊液弄脏了一小片。而与此同时白也没有忘记渡鸦强调的事情，头深深地埋在他的颈窝，一直舔吻到耳垂。  
渡鸦的不知哪个神经碎片里冒出第一个念头竟是，男人在床上说的话可是不能全当真的啊。然后，就连这块碎片也被快感击成了渣渣。白捏住他塌下去的腿抬高了些，欲望猛地贯穿到了最深处。  
“啊……哈啊！好棒……再来……”  
他几乎意识不到自己的嘴里在喊什么，血液都往下半身疯狂地涌去，压根没给大脑留一星半点。然而当渡鸦就快放纵在白越来越快的动作里的时候，白突然一下子停住了。  
“别动。”  
“哈？你……这种时候搞什么……”  
“今天，都交给我吧。”  
白的吐息一丝不漏地灌进了渡鸦的耳朵。没有人能在这样的情况下岿然不动，渡鸦回过神来的时候，就已经仰躺在皱皱巴巴的被褥里。白似乎还是更钟爱面对面的姿势，尽管渡鸦觉得这未免太古板了点，不过倒是很符合在床上非要他提点了才会做的白的风格。  
下一秒他就收回了这个想法。  
白说，“你也期待着我这样做……对吗？”  
这家伙今天的段数有点不同寻常啊。渡鸦在心里感慨了一下。但他不打算直接用言辞去夸他，在床上的时候，他有一百种更好的方案。  
比如笑着揽过白的脖子，温柔地啄他的唇角，然后在对方来得及回应他之前抱住他的头，在他的耳边吹着气说，“我都等不及了。”  
白不会这么多的套路。白只是压住他的唇，伸手把他的腿掰得更开，然后用最本能的方式去把他弄坏。  
和白的交合总是显得十分漫长。渡鸦记不清了，从何时起又在何时止，他被一次次袭来的浪潮打翻在地。声音被切割成碎片，感官被快感的绳索捆绑，最后从内而外焚烧至死的欲望之火席卷了他的一切。  
可是祭品被献上的那一刻，就是离神明最近的那一刻——更何况还是心甘情愿。  
他的眼前空白一片。  
白暂时停下动作，凑过来吻他，在他射完精后不停抽搐的后穴里释放出来，却不离开。  
在彼此的身体里停留一会，再多停留一会，直到被燃烧殆尽。  
他渴望了不知有多久。  
渡鸦凝视着白的眼睛，怔怔出神。技巧，他永远可以再教给白，但是白却掌握了他根本无法教的东西。  
不，就连他自己也没完全学会。  
忽然之间觉得很没面子，渡鸦轻笑了一声，沙哑着说：  
“我也是。”  
“嗯？”  
“……我爱你。”

【暴怒】  
处刑  
他觉得后背仿佛被贴在一块冰上。欧罗拉的墙壁是表里如一的，圣洁如雪莲，就不该染上白日里灼热的气温。  
胡思乱想到此为止了。他面前的男人低下头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，呼吸缓慢却深沉，仿佛是要把他吐出的湿气也一丝不放过地吸收掉，像吸血鬼渴望润润那干渴开裂的喉咙。  
“光……”  
他喉咙里挤出一声，略微不安地挣了挣。而面前那个长发曳地的男人不回答，他极尽温柔地抵着他的额头，凉凉地，仿佛是给他降温，然而下面扣住男人腰肢的手却骨节泛白，几乎能听到嘎嘣的声响。  
根据渡鸦的猎艳史，这个姿势并不怎么好受——贴着墙的背部，是全身唯一的着力点，他整个人悬浮在半空中，因此不得不张开双腿紧紧夹住对方的腰。他伸出手臂牢牢环住白的颈子，但很快发现并没有那个必要；白一手托着臀，另一手掐死他的腰，那架势不只是要把他钳住，简直是在给他上刑。  
这不是他认识的光会做的事情。  
他张了张口，想叫那男人下手轻点，却又怕他太放松托不住自己。要知道，在这种情况下他唯一能做的就是攀紧了眼前的人。  
“哎……今天怎么突然玩起这个？”渡鸦的手指转了个圈，不紧不慢地拉扯着白的长发，“看不出光你这么有情趣。想玩新姿势，我可是很欢迎的，不如我们先去床上……”  
白抬起眼睛看他。  
他什么也没说，可渡鸦像是被打断了似的没了声。对视两秒，他刚把脸上惯用的懒散微笑收好，就见白毫无章法地一口咬了下来。  
渡鸦嘶地吸了口气。  
白没有半分的留情，像是要把颈窝上那块肉咬下来那般狠戾。疼痛近乎麻痹了神经，然而这种态势却仿佛激怒了渡鸦，他喉咙里挤出一口短促的呻吟，忍痛把右手钻到男人颈后，一把拧住凉凉的长发，硬是把他拽开了来。  
“靠……可疼死大爷了。”  
他喘着气，低头看进白的眼睛。那双眼蓝得清澈，明朗异常——人说眼睛是心灵之窗，但渡鸦却发现白的眼睛压根不是窗，而是镜子——无比清澈无比忠实地映照出视野中的一切，却独独把内心的所有起伏悉数挡在了镜子反面。  
那镜子完美得恐怖，一丝能撬开的缝隙也不见。  
“你说你想干嘛？要折磨我么，也不是不行，可总得用个有情趣点的方法。”  
白果然顿了顿。  
可怜这位魔法师大人，不论何处都不懂情趣为何物，渡鸦深吸一口气，这是个抢回节奏的机会。肩膀上的伤口依然痛得他难以开口，非得停一停才能接着往下说。然而白扭曲得像蚂蚁洞的脑回路不知道把“折磨”理解到了哪里，突然间，他把右手抽回来，然后毫不费劲地连着底裤一起拉下了男人松松垮垮的居家裤。  
一瞬间，冲上脑门的惊讶竟然盖过了羞耻。但是瞬息间的迟疑就足以致命。一条不知从何而来的漆黑锁链勾住渡鸦的手腕，猛然往后一拽，把他的双手钉死在门上。  
“等下，你……这是怎么回事？！”  
白浑然跟没听见似的，冰凉的手指环住渡鸦胯间那尚未挑起的欲望，弄得对方一个激灵。他却好像是无意抚慰，手指不慌不忙地爬上爬下，那与其说是调情，倒不如说是纯粹出自私心的把玩。  
但渡鸦问的并不是这个，甚至问的都不是他为何要铐住自己。  
“把这个松开，光……你他妈从哪里弄来的这玩意！”  
任何男人被触碰那里都不可能毫无反应。渡鸦脑门一热，直接对着白的脸就吼了过去。  
白总算很是识时务地给了他一个眼神。  
“这不对。”渡鸦扯了扯手腕，已经深深扎在门里的锁链没给他丝毫挣扎的余地，只磨得皮肤透着一道道血红，“锁链……不应该是你的魔法。”  
他咬着牙，最终还是把关键词都吞了回去。然而紧接着，一条新的锁链就被拉到了他眼前。漆黑，锐利，简直像是把吞没了光的黑洞刮下来，拉直了。  
白抬起手，手心依稀是可怖的黑紫色。  
而现在终于轮到他扭开眼睛，不忍去看白了。  
“你是想说这个？”  
白魔法师第一次开口，疑问句被低沉的声音压得几乎不容疑问。出于某种可怕的默契，他没有说出渡鸦刻意避开的词汇。  
“你想的没错。”  
他极度平静地说，扬手把多余的锁链收了，只留下铐着渡鸦双手的。趁着对方根本没回过神来的时候，伸手重新握住渡鸦腿间的东西。  
好像已经厌倦了玩弄，他的拇指摁住侧面的某个地方，将整个欲望纳入掌心，近乎粗暴地挑逗起来。  
“嗯……呜，啊！”  
最应该是清理思绪的时候，理性却遭到了惨无人道的冲击。渡鸦忍不住出声，血液疯狂地往下身涌，腰身不由自主地绷紧了起来。  
这反差让他几近崩溃。  
不折不扣的黑魔法，吞噬了光的锁链——那绝不是他认识的“光”所会做的。他记忆里的那个人，甚至都不喜欢铐住他，更别提以如此粗鲁的方式。  
但是他对自己的身体，又熟悉到几近恐怖的程度。  
身下的拇指微微揉动那个地方的时候，渡鸦的腰不受控制地弹起，双腿猛地夹紧。白适时地紧握住整根欲望，快速地上下套弄几次。他再也无法忍耐地叫出声来。  
“啊哈！……光，不……”  
不应该。那个“光”在情事上绝没有这么熟练。但是他碰到的地方，包括抚弄的方式，对渡鸦而言都是致命的——那又都只能是“光”才知道的、最隐秘最不可告人的角落。  
他是，还是不是。  
渡鸦被折腾得几乎失去了思考的力气，他埋着头，把肺里的空气断断续续地挤出来。诚然渡鸦是个足够聪明的人，然而在硬是没有留下半点机会的状况下，根本毫无用处。  
双手紧缚，腿强行打开挂在对方身上，腰眼被钳住，最脆弱的部分落在对方手里，已是完全地处在下风了。  
白没有堵住他的嘴，但那也许只是因为白乐意听他濒死般的呻吟。待那欲望刚充血挺立起来，白连喘息的空隙也没给，就伸手探到了后面。  
“嘶……！”  
渡鸦的齿缝里泄出尖锐的气声。  
最羞耻的地方被手指一节节拓开，异物的入侵带起软肉一阵阵颤栗。白的动作称不上是温柔，搅动得生硬而急切，却清楚地知道渡鸦的极限所在，给予他适当的痛苦又不致令他疲软。  
白过于进退自如了——而这恰恰是最令人难堪的。  
敢将前戏做得如此粗暴，是因为他太清楚渡鸦的那里有多习惯接纳男人——接纳他。  
要玩到什么程度，才能恰如其分地在弄坏之前，给他难以承受的欢愉呢？  
“停下……”  
他听见对方微弱的要求，手指扭转一个弧度，轻轻向上一顶。  
“呜啊！……哈……”  
渡鸦的腰止不住地颤抖，嘴唇已经被他自己咬出了血痕。后穴空虚地颤抖着，绞紧了白的指节。  
白好像很满意，但在他用另一只手扼住渡鸦的下巴强迫他抬起头来之后，却变本加厉地插进了第二根。  
一阵溃不成军的喘息。  
渡鸦眼神还放在白脸上，却什么都映不出来了。如果不是还在发抖的腿根和不停往外泌着浊液的欲望，他看上去如同离了魂。  
前端浑浊的白色液体把充血的柱身淋得湿透，甚至已经穿过囊袋弄脏了白插在后穴的手。  
白漫不经心地动了动，把手指拔了出去。液体污秽的白，和属于他自己的纯净的白，形成一种奇妙的对比。  
无论何时，无论什么状态，白魔法师大人似乎都没有失去对他的兴趣。但这一次白却没有选择把那东西吞下去。他端着一手的黏腻，慢慢地掰着渡鸦的脸。  
味道让渡鸦条件反射地缩紧了眉心，白轻轻笑着，把秽物涂抹在他的额头上，看着那液体一路往下缓缓地渗，被翘起的睫毛接住，或者顺着眼角、鼻翼流到嘴边。  
他把渡鸦的双唇掰开。  
“你比我更适合它。”  
渡鸦好像没有明白他在说什么。  
那液体一滴不剩地被擦到了渡鸦脸上，连鬓边的黑色刘海都被沾染了白色。白细致到神经质的程度仿佛一个洁癖患者，等作品完成了，他才满意——他表达满意的方式是温和地揉了揉渡鸦被冷落好久的性器。  
“喜欢？”  
白问道。  
渡鸦从扑鼻的腥味里大口大口地维持着呼吸。  
“喜欢吗？”  
白的双手下移，冰冷地握紧了渡鸦的大腿根部。渡鸦反射性地后退，尾骨砰地硌到了墙，铁链发出绝望的哗啦哗啦声。  
他紧咬牙关。  
白微微偏头，白色长发垂下来，虚掩了半边眼神。  
“还是说，更喜欢这样？”  
“啊啊…！啊哈、啊…不……”  
这下子他不可能控制得住声音——白没有预兆，也没有迟疑地，整根插进了他的最深处。  
渡鸦的腰往前猛地一挺，直扯着手腕再添一抹血痕。有液体啪嗒落地的声音，他分不清是从哪里传来。  
白凑近了他，于是紧绷着后仰的脖子上立刻多了几道见红的牙印。白把头埋进他的颈窝，嗅着顺着发根滑落的冷汗。  
手里的人整个紧绷得似乎下一秒就会断裂，呻吟里满是血的铁锈味。渡鸦很痛苦。白知道，但他也知道粗暴的方式未必只带来痛苦。  
他迟早会熟悉的。  
“熟悉”的对应物并不是“陌生”，而是“掩埋”。将种种相似的可能性极力地隐藏，刻意地漠视，造就仿佛非黑即白、格格不入的假象。而另一边，不紧不慢地挖掘最深的罅隙，在不可说的地方翻覆是非，并不需要增添什么——白空缺的地方便是黑，黑包容的地方便是白。  
需要的只是唤醒。  
打开，进入，侵蚀，以最古老的方式重复，直到最冰冷之物化于野火，最柔软之物百炼成钢。  
渡鸦头脑不清地出声，一次又一次毫无保留的撞击抽干着他的生命力，连同思维的网络也灰飞烟灭。白带他去了前所未至的混沌之中，在深不见底的蒙昧里站在他面前。他伸出手去，目所能及的只有苍白的指尖。  
好像是在说，如果他还能看清他自己，那么那双含着清明之色的眼，又如何能看清生于混沌的矛盾之物？  
他们曾经如此、如此地彼此接近，近到熟悉对方的一切，又该怎么容忍得下这道横生的膈膜。  
落下的泪水将眼底残存的光亮悄悄抹去。  
白扣紧渡鸦的腰，把泪痕撞得七零八落。所有的印记都错了位。血迹，记忆，乃至身前他不知何时已经紧紧拥住的人。  
小臂在白的后颈处交叉，渡鸦的手指几乎要撕破白苍白的皮肤，直接拧住那瘦削的脊梁骨。白的背上一片狼藉，他却好像乐在其中一般，温柔地、小口地啃咬着怀中之人的喉咙。上边洒满泪与汗咸涩的味道。  
他听到渡鸦的牙咬得咯咯作响，喘息虽然勉强压抑住，空气却诚实地翻滚在他口中的喉管里。只要他一口下去，对方就走投无路。  
好像白之所以会放过他，只是因为想听听那被欲望逼迫到尽头的嘶哑的低吟。不仅是呼痛，而更是要令他发出那浸满情欲的、无法控制的枕边浪叫。  
大声些，再大声些。  
从过去到现在，如何毫无保留地爱，就如何爱到毫无保留。  
停歇的片刻，白眼睫微动，抬眼望入渡鸦漆黑一片的眼底。那是一块长在情人骨肉里的纪念碑，酷似在战争的最后一役，从血与铁的灰烬中诞生的勋章，它象征着夺取，亦象征着征服。  
渡鸦也许不知道，那是白把自己毁灭一空之后，所剩无几的执念。  
此刻，他满心满意地感受着白，扯动着几乎软下去的腹部，一寸一寸地靠近他。身体滚烫，眼神冰凉，他想，不知道这个人的心会是什么样。  
于是，在数不清多少轮的风暴和摧折之后，渡鸦第一次凑上前去，就做了他至今唯一一件抵抗之外的事。  
他亲吻了白。  
一个偷来的、不温柔的、干干净净的吻。  
他咬开白来不及反应的唇，舌唐突地闯进去，却只是轻轻地尝遍那人唇齿间的味道，优雅得一如他盗窃得手后悠然的转身。  
白终于动了。他甚至没有用手，铁链突然锁住渡鸦的脖子，狠狠地把他往后拽去。渡鸦反射性地松口的一瞬间，白咬住了他的唇，直接把他的后脑砰的一声撞在门板上，深入得几乎把自己的半张脸嵌了进去。  
有时候，人之所以急切，不是因为希望，而是因为绝望。在得到吻的那一刻白就知道了这个事实：他将永远地拥有，也将永远地失去这个人。渴望关在笼中的那只鸟，如果断了翅，就不再是完整的那只鸟了。  
好在他仍然爱他。  
就算丢掉了某些累赘，他也还能用唇爱他，用整个身体去爱他，令他痴迷以至疯狂。这场交合整个充斥着荒谬和不可思议，直到射出来的渡鸦昏倒在一边为止，白一刻都没有饶过他。以后也不会。  
锁链不知什么时候已被撤下，白托起男人温暖而肮脏的身体放在床头，一边吻他，一边用长钉穿过他的肩胛骨固定在床板上。  
渡鸦痛得抖索，却醒不过来。  
他们将再一次地堕入深深的梦里，在黑与白不再存在边界的幻象之中，彼此相爱——彼此折磨。

【镜子】  
他的腿根一抖，却因为相连的重力无可逃离地往后倒去，虽然渡鸦也并非想要挣扎。楔入身体的硬物干得他腰都快化了，却不停止往最深处的探索，像是要把他的内脏也碾成一滩湿软，——正如那个人不可说的眼神。白紧紧地盯着他们面前的落地镜，怀中男人大腿毫无保留地敞开、后穴淌着水吞吐着性物的情态早已在他的眼底深深刻印，如一场独幕剧，而白不知是主角，还是观众。  
渡鸦半倚在白温凉的颈窝，似乎充分入戏的人只有他一个，迷蒙间被注视的感觉不仅没能让他清醒，反而催熟了高潮。被摸索。被玩弄。被白被刘海半遮如幕布半掀的眼神剥光。渡鸦的身躯猛然弓起，可是还差一点，白的欲望离他的极限差半毫分，却是如芝诺的箭般不可能走到的半豪分。如此愉悦又如此痛苦，相爱本身就是悖论。  
“光……痛，给我……”  
他不能以尊严去恳求。白的目光波澜不惊，不动如常，他是刻意在寻找那个极限——通过一次次逼近的现场实验。而渡鸦并非不了解这一点，他说出口的音节未必是为了白，更是为了他自己，的某种执念：如果反驳迟迟不至，那他便大可以自作主张地将其视为一种默认。  
毕竟获得和白做爱的认可要难得多了。  
让我射吧，用你的……用力干我那里。模糊不清的信息里藏了他和白之间的某种默契，尽管那是测验性的，仿佛是在挑衅白能不能解读。  
而白终于给了他答案。  
渡鸦全身抖索着释放出来的时候，恍惚想起这似乎是第一次光靠后面就被操到射精，也许是镜子——镜子里此刻依然凝视着他的眼神令他过度纵情。渡鸦在镜子里看到白的精液从自己的穴道一点点渗出。白确实冰冷，却又冰冷得如火山口上终年覆盖的雪。  
而他不仅想试探雪山有多温柔，也不死心地，想碰触它有多热烈。

【Serenity】  
暮霭淡淡的，等着归鸟将它衔走。一旦迈过了明亮的白昼与永夜之森林间的界限，旅行者就能千百次地回味玫瑰色的落日。反之，你也可以在踏出此地的那一刻见到流金的黎明。如是反复，你将在横亘静谧的结界中，心甘情愿地守着时间的牢笼，在一次又一次星球的自转中自取灭亡。  
不需要太多悲观的想法。实际上，光是能跨过这条线的人，就已经寥寥无几。魔法师和他的追随者来了，他们沉入夜晚的最深处，在那里做最明亮的梦。过了不知多长时间，怪盗也来了，他一个人伸手揭开极光的面纱，以探取过无数宝物的指尖触碰脸颊。他应当回归黑暗，却醉心于光明。  
森林无雨也无雪，它以泥土般的沉默包容夜晚的所有秘密。夜的帷子下，谁在贪婪地吮着彼此的唇？  
黑暗可是会令人不知羞耻的。  
食指拨开纤长的白发，在指间绕一个戒指般的圈，男人伏在颈间一口一口地咬着。视野所见的白色一眼望不到头，他凑过去嗅了嗅，一地的白像海洋般将他包围。  
花了不少的时间，男人才逐渐教会这个人，什么时候应该主动拥住对方的背脊。  
这家伙的悟性超乎想象地高，学起技术性动作来极快，几乎是几次进攻之后怪盗就立刻发现不能再让对方拿走主动权。可是让对方习惯于在被爱抚的时候给出回应，却着实不是件容易的事。帮他舔过胸口之后，男人试探性地把顶着黑色乱毛的脑袋凑到颈间拱了拱。像是接受到了信号一般，僵硬地环住男人颈背的手开始挪动。和美丽至极的样貌不同，男人的手指修长却并不细腻。遍布魔法伤痕和硬茧的粗糙表面无时无刻不在提醒着：这双手比起触摸，更擅长破坏。  
正合适。互相品尝，互相噬咬。  
黎明的时分，曙光压倒了黑夜，将其光芒直直刺入黑暗的腹地。地平线上翻涌起一阵颤抖的波形，吸收了晨雾蒸腾而下的汗滴。乳白，殷红，麦黄，泼洒而后纠缠不清，发出酷似鸟类清晨求偶的悲鸣，直到在太阳升起的那一刻，耀眼的白光席卷了一切——“万火归一”。  
嘘，森林是忠实的，它为你保守所有的秘密。  
直到它轰然倒塌，直到我怀中的幻影，闪耀如昔日。

【一败涂地】  
一开始是真没那么打算的。  
渡鸦偶然知道了白的一个秘密。这个秘密出乎渡鸦的意料，但好在并不是什么坏事，不如说好得过头了。白是一位品质极佳的床伴，哪怕是在猎艳史写出来比辞典还厚的渡鸦看来，也完全不逊色于阿里安特的头牌。  
魔法师大人听到有人拿他和夜店头牌比会做何感想呢？不过，渡鸦觉得白是有涵养的文明人类，不会跟他这种粗人较劲，于是越发地蹬鼻子上眼。  
事情很简单。也许是看不惯魔法师大人高高在上的嘴脸，也许只是那天他脑子不正常想不开，决定非得试探一下这位无情无义的大人发怒的边缘。总而言之，天不怕地不怕的怪盗跑去勾引了一下欧罗拉的头头。  
然后就这么成功了。  
要不是白的床技糟糕到一定境界，好吧，根本就不存在，渡鸦简直会以为这是个陷阱。  
不幸中的万幸是，此人虚怀若谷，勤学好问，天生有着对人类穷极的好奇心，还不会因为渡鸦嘲讽他而生气。渡鸦那阵子正处在伺候女人伺候烦了的逆反期，一时失足睡了个男人——嗯，被男人睡了一回——结果发现这人在床上乖得不行、指哪打哪，总算是翻身做主人，迎来了自己躺平等人伺候的日子。  
真那样就好了。  
白的耐心绝佳出色，从来都会一丝不苟地做好前戏，渡鸦除了不让他下口因为怕被咬到之外，基本就服服帖帖地玩着他的头发。  
这也是白优秀的地方之一：慷慨地大包大揽了所有麻烦事儿，要知道做爱可没有雏儿们想的滚滚床单那么简单。从他蓄意舔了白的唇开始，每一分每一秒都是战斗，每一寸每一厘都沦为战火燃烧的废墟，殷红而滚烫。投敌者在得胜者面前垂下高傲的头颅，透过一绺白发，虔诚地亲吻这位宗师的手背，轻得如同蝶翅拂过玫瑰。  
一时沉浮并非耻辱。  
主导者按住他的肩膀，还没等他彻底把人扳过来，渡鸦就无比娴熟地翻了个面，翘起的股间不偏不倚地蹭在对方的性器上。  
新玩法，白可还没挑战过背后位，这位胜利者能把握得住主动权么？渡鸦张开膝盖想给白一个更好的角度，不料这位以耐心著称的选手突然任性，待受害者有力气申诉的时候，已经损失惨重，无处可以亡羊补牢。  
白从后面抱住他，手指轻而易举地伸入渡鸦的唇，从边缘的齿列一直抚到他交缠上来的舌头，让他得以借着自己的手喘息。在他好不容易匀过劲儿来的时候，下身的入口猛地一紧，滚烫的东西又插了一截进来。  
“啊……！慢，慢点……”  
渡鸦含着他的手指磕磕绊绊地哼道。这就实在是无端的指责了。哪位风月场上的老手要是敢嫌弃对方太大，动得太快，传出去该给人笑掉大牙。渡鸦有苦说不出，一口呻吟梗在喉咙里，噎得差点没喘上口气。有心想抱怨自己的床伴，可转念一想这哪能算对方的错，于是怨气蒸发了大半，只剩下抱住白的背脊时忿忿挠他的指甲。  
然后他输了。输得一败涂地。双手被缚于背后，脚尖张开，脚趾绷起。就这样他在光天化日之下被押上赤裸的行刑台，领受单方面的宣判。他本无罪，却承受着犯罪般的欢愉。这是位温柔无比的刽子手，替他拭去滑落的眼泪。胸口的六芒星一闪，子弹上膛，银白耀眼，他被活活刺穿。  
枪声在他的颅内响起。  
透过四分五裂的躯体，他看见自己的液体汩汩流向行刑者的指尖，四肢，脚下。而那执行罪恶的人不动声色，敛神调息，唯有透过微垂的眼睫能瞥见他一瞬的放空，像做完一场漫长礼拜的神父，不知是要宽恕他，还是要宽恕自己。  
渡鸦想起自己并不是全然无辜的。  
怪盗这行是个特殊行业，干不了拖家带口的事儿，渡鸦也自知负不起这责任，于是酒馆里匆匆谈笑，仰头举杯。搂着他肩膀的女人们转过去，背地里捂着嘴递消息，说怪盗渡鸦看着乱却清明得很，从不曾主动纠缠什么人。  
所谓来者不拒，去者不留，一流的情人，十八流的爱。  
这场盛大的游戏规则，要破坏，还是要豪赌？  
哪一个都输不起。但哪一个都终究会输。

如果还有的话就凑凑放个系列（也不太可能


End file.
